districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Titan
"Bringing the Shock Factor." ''- Kane Tate'' History Kane was born to Jack and Marie Tate in 1992, a nice normal family who were a very rich family from Jack's father's electronic business that he had started in the 60's, the Tate's prided themselves on that didn't have a mutant in their family until Kane's mutation showed itself. Kane grew up in a family that doted on his older sister who was very much a spoilt brat in the sense that she always got what she wanted regardless of what it was as she was daddy's little girl and had her father and mother wrapped around her little finger, Kane on the other hand was always told by his parents he would never be good enough or better than his sister who was 4 years older than him, it was because of this that Kane appeared not to want to work in school and goofed off in high school but he still worked hard secretly so that his parents didn't know how smart he was. Kane's powers first appeared when he was 12, his mother had lost her car keys and she was running late, he had banged his hands on the dashboard of the car as he was sitting in the front begging it to start and it did. As he got older he believed that it wasn't a fluke and that he had powers he proved this was the case by turning the TV off and willing it on a couple of dozen times just to prove it was a mutation to himself as well as his family when he was 15. He had been nervous originally because of his mutation as he feared being found out and he didn't want his family to be harmed because of what he was. When he told his parents of his powers they called him a freak and unnatural because of his powers and emotionally abused him more because he was a freak and different. Over the years Kane had tried to work with his powers to try and make him be able to make things work or so that they wouldn't need charging, in between his 15th and 16th birthdays he overloaded 2 TVs, 3 laptops, two sets of house phones, an electric microwave and an electric car that was his dad's friends. As Kane had tried to work with his powers his parent's hate of said powers and said son increased, they hated the fact that a perfect human family such as theirs had spawned a freak such as Kane. They had openly agreed to the idea of district X and had often told Kane that once the plan went through if he was under their roof they would send him there. He had thought his family had been joking with this but it turned out that it wasn't going to be a joke at all. In high school Kane had been given the chance to go up a year in school which was something he declined not wanting attention to be brought to the fact he was smart. However his sister who had appeared to be jealous of his brains had revealed to his school that he was a mutant. This had caused a rift between the two siblings who had always had little arguments over who was smarter but this was the straw that broke the camel's back as Kane then moved in with his friend's family who didn't care about his mutation. His parents didn't care that he was living with his friend as they could say they they had kicked the mutant freak out of their home and instead of being looked down upon for having a mutant son they were applauded by their friends for kicking him out of their home. However then District X opened and Kane was taken. Kane had expected his family to stand behind him but he was distraught when they had happily handed him over to the government telling them where he had been staying and the fact he was a mutant. It had turned out that his own family hadn't needed convincing to hand him over and were just happy that the tarnish on their families' name could be removed in some way. Kane was one of the first to be taken from Texas to district X, he had expected this to happen in the sense that eventually that he would be taken but he didn't think he would be one of the first to go. He hated the area, being branded because he was different, it seemed to him like it was the second world war all over again but it was mutants that were seen as the problem not the Jews. He didn't give the government and the guards what they wanted, he didn't scream, he didn't cry and he didn't beg that there had been a mistake. He simply existed he didn't give them a reason to think that he was planning anything he however was planning something. A week before his 18th birthday he managed to get to Charles's Xavier's school for the gifted inside of district X, Kane had tried the best that he could to get some of the younger mutants to come with him however they had not been able to as the ones who had mutant parents didn't trust him to take their children to the school. Personality Good sense of humour - Kane is a happy individual who likes to have a laugh and a joke with his friends, he is incredibly smart gaining A grades all through high school however hid the fact that he was smart well as he wanted to play his part of the class clown to his friends so that he wouldn't lose his friends because he was so smart, it was also because he had low self esteem through years of emotional abuse by his parents who told him he was stupid and not as good as his sister, this caused Kane to act not as smart as what he actually was so that he wouldn't have more problems with his parents because he was smarter than his sister. Kane is also a joker in that he will often tease and wind up his friends in attempts to liven the mood and to try and stop things from being serious however he also knows when there is the time not to joke around and when something is serious. Confidence - Kane is a very confident individual also because he knows that he is very smart and therefore knows he has a confidence in his own mental ability and how smart he is. He is a very outgoing person who will try to do all that he can for people that need his help and will not just give up on people if he can help from doing so. In touch with his emotions - Kane however is someone that is very in touch with his emotions and is someone that could be seen as wearing his heart on his sleeve in times such as where he was hurt by his family's betrayal of him. Loyalty - Kane is also incredibly loyal if he finds the person worthy of his friendship if he doesn't find them worthy then he doesn't try with that person. He can also have a very short temper, if someone is trying to make a fool out of him or hurt someone that he cares for then he react without weighing up the consequences of his actions. He is also very loyal to the people that he judges worthy of his loyalty, it is not easy to gain his trust however and it normally takes a long time to gain his trust but once you have gained his trust and loyalty he will defend you to the end of the earth. It is because of his loyalty that he is also very hot headed and quick to act if he thinks that his friends are in danger. Kane is an also very passionate person that District X changed, before he had gone into district X he had believed that humans and mutants would be able to live peacefully, however after being sent to district X and seeing what is going on in district X he has realised that the world is far from an ideal place and a lot of work will have to be done for the world to be able to allow mutants and humans to live in harmony with each other. Hotheadedness – Kane also will leap before he looks in the sense that he will often act before thinking a plan through if he believes that his friends are in danger, this is often his heart over ruling his head and his loyalty overruling his brains. This could lead to a situation that could become fatal to Kane if he doesn’t think a plan through. Belief on human/mutant war - However he is a realist and knows that there will be bloodshed for this to happen, he knows that the humans will not happily allow mutants out of District X and there will have to be a lot of pushing and talking from people such as Charles Xavier who has been lobbying for many years for mutant rights. Kane is sympathetic to the causes of both Magneto and Charles Xavier as he understands that both men are doing what they can to help mutant kind. Likes *Rock music *Titan Motorbikes *San Antonio Spurs *Soccer *Italian food *sci fi books *Stephen King books Dislikes *Pop Music *Dallas Mavericks *Indian food *Children's books *Twilight *Football Abilities Skills Marksman - Kane is a good marksman as he was taken hunting by his father and grandfather at a young age to try and toughen him up and also as a form of male bonding. Able to ride a motorbike - Kane can also ride a motorbike as his father who was a keen bike enthusiast and mechanic taught him to ride one. Cooking - His mother also taught him how to be a good cook as she didn't want him to be dependent on other people namely his parents. Smart - Kane is also a very smart person as he was able to retain information amazingly well as he did amazingly well in high school because he was secretly a hard worker.. Powers Kane's primary power is that he can create and manipulate electricity from the particles in the air, with this ability Kane is able to fry anything in the area that needs an electrical current to run, also he can fry any security code and is able gain access to any building or place that he wishes to gain access to. With this power he can create whips of electricity, beams of electricity and even contain someone in an electricity field. Kane can do this as he is able to affect energy atoms in the atmosphere and expand them causing them to have a positive charge and become electricity, once he has done this he is able to manipulate them to make them take the shape of whatever he wants. He can use his powers to stun people and even kill people if he uses enough power in the shock if he increases the voltage of the attack enough, this power also has it's advantages as it can increase brain stimulation amongst people and also can restart the heart of someone who has died recently. This only works if someone has died less than 2 minutes before Kane tries this. Through this ability he is able to become pure electricity and is able to move through all electrical conduits, Kane’s power creates a 1 foot circular electrical field around his which allows his to influence technology when he isn't really focusing on it, for example his phone battery will not die, also he is able to open any code activated lock on a door. When Kane is using his powers it depends on what he is doing on how long he is able to do it for, if he is sustaining the power of an electric powered car for example he would only be able to sustain it for a few minutes before he would over exert himself. However he is using his powers to not need to charge his mobile phone the phone can last weeks on a low voltage amount of Kane's power that he doesn't need to even focus on it, just by holding the phone it will charge, this however took Kane over a year to perfect. Kane is also able to control the voltage of power that is running through an appliance or object, when he is controlling an object he is able to see how much power would cause an object to explode or cease to work, also he is able to see how much voltage an object can take before it explodes. Using his power at the age of 16 in an argument with his parents he was able to fuse all electrical objects in the house because of his powers. Whilst he was in district X he had been able to make all electrical appliances work and keep them running as they didn’t take much energy to keep running like a mobile phone or a light. =Weaknesses= Even though Kane can create and control electricity he is still human and can be electrocuted if he is wet, this is because when he becomes wet he can no longer control the electrical currents that flow through his body, this however only affects him when he tries to use the powers, if he stops trying to use them then he is in no danger at all. Kane can also overload so to speak if he uses his powers too much, this is basically because Kane's powers are very similar to a battery and after a time a battery supply will run out and will therefore need time to recharge. Kane can handle about handle about 30,000 volts of electricity flowing through his body before he starts having difficulties with it, this is because the human body can be killed at large amounts of electricity moving through their body, Kane being able to create and control the electricity does not make his immune from it, it just means it has to be at a much higher voltage. Also apart from his mutation Kane is a normal man and he can still be shot and stabbed like anyone else that is not invulnerable to pain. Also Kane still cannot completely control objects when he is doing so as he has not learnt to fully control his powers as he can overload an object with the amount electricity that he charges through it as he can lose control of his powers if he doesn't have his full attention on it. Kane is also very hot-headed and will react without thinking his plan through which will often lead to him being in a situation which could potentially lead to his death. Kane is also emotionally damaged due to the fact that his parents and his sister emotionally abused him when he was a young child which he never really addressed and is still hurt by what his parents did to him, even though they didn't hit him physically they still abused him. Category:OC Category:District X Category:X-Students Category:Registered Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Electrokinesis Category:Male Category:American Category:Texan Category:Played Character Category:Player: Dave